The Ultimate Pokemon Truth or Dare Challenge
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, Pikachu, Team Rocket, and the rest of the gang play "Truth or Dare". I'm gonna try to make this the best- yet I don't think that's possible...! Lots of buffoonery plus romance/shipping too!
1. It All Begins

Poliwhirl42: ***Strolls in with a chubbolicious Poliwhirl names "Whirly" at her side and stands on the platform*** "Hey, guys, how're ya doing today? Are you ready for the ultimate Pokemon Truth or Dare Challenge?"

Ash: "Uh…I guess so."

Misty: "I can't wait to play, Poli! Isn't this great, Togetic? ***Goes to hug Togetic*** Hey, where'd all of our pokemon go?!"

Poliwhirl: "Unluckily for you, I have all of your pokeballs tucked away in this here sack ***pats bag***, so you 'jabronis' won't try to get out of the game and back into the pokemon world."

Gary: "What the heck is a 'jabroni'?"

Poli: "Oh, that's just my little nickname to give you guys. I love you all!"

***Everyone sweatdrops***

"Okay, so let's see here…on this lovely day here at my studio, we have almost the WHOLE cast of Pokemon characters, including Ash, of course, Misty, BROCK- who WILL be getting GOOD dares instead of lame ones that all the other 'imbeciles' give him in past fanfics, where no one really cares about him-"

Brock: "HEY! No one cares about me?!" **Cries**

Poli: "I was DEFENDING you, Brock-o! And to prove it-"

*******Walks over, grabs Brock by the shirt, and kisses him for a good five seconds on the lips, earning a wide-eyed, baffled, and blushing Brock**** when she finally breaks away***

Brock: "Um…was that supposed to happen?"

Poli: "ANYWAY, as I was saying, we have the three original "musketeers" with us today, as well as Pikachu (who gets special privileges to not go in the bag with the other pokemon due to it being a prominent character on 'la' show), May, Max, Drew, Harley, Solidad, Tracey, Gary, Daisy, Jessie, James, Meowth (who also has special privileges), Dawn, Paul, Barry, Leona, Kenny, and Zoey. Now how's that for a good cast?!"

***Crickets chirping***

Paul: ***Smirking*** "Well, this should be interesting…"

Poli: "Hey, no hecklers! Whirly, use your Hypnosis attack!" ***Points at Paul***

Whirly: "Poliiiiiiiiii…whirrrrrl!" ***Uses hypnosis on Paul, causing him to pass out***

Tracey: "Uh…is he gonna be alright?"

Poli: "Yeah, don't you worry, Sketchit."

***Tracey sweatdrops and goes back to secretly drawing Daisy, who is sitting next to him but is too oblivious to know that he's drawing her***

Drew: "Okay, Poli, I'll play your little game, but I have just one question for you."

Poli: "What's the question, Hayden?"

Drew: ***A little irritated that she called him by his last name*** You call yourself "Poliwhirl42"…

Is it true that you're a Poliwhirl?"

Poli: ***Sweatdrops nerviously*** "No, of course not! Why would you think such a thing, Drew? I just happen to like Poliwhirls ***cuddles Whirly*** and I think that they're ultra 'cuddlicious' **(A/N: You'd get it if you watched the Pokemon episode "The Kecleon Caper")**!"

"So anyway, as we wrap up this buffoonery, let the games begin! See you in the next chapter! Toodle-loo!" ***Waves like an imbecile***

**(A/N: Lol, sorry if this is really dumb, but that's one of the points in the story- it's kind of supposed to be goofy and obnoxious. As a reminder, though, I most definitely WILL have romance and shippings in this, and no one character will be left out (like so many people do with my sweet Brock-o in these types of stories- psssh, curse those imbeciles!- uh, no offense, fellow "Pokemon Truth-or-Dare authors"! So, people, as I draw to a close my introduction chapter, please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions- which I will highly consider in using for the story- in the…"comment box"- or whatever that is. Please, no flames, cursing, or rude comments, but if you have some mild or constructive criticism, that's fine. 'Kay, hope you see you all next chapter!") **

–Poli42 =D


	2. The Imbecility Continues!

***Disclaimer: "I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING POKEMON-RELATED- JUST POLI!"*******

**Poli:** "Welcome back! I'm your host Poli42, this is my beloved and pudgy Poliwhirl, Whirly, and this is 'Pokemon: The Truth or Dare Challenge'!"

***This time, applause erupts from the audience***

"Okay, I think we are officially going to begin passing out the envelopes with your Truth or Dare on it. Shall we?"

***Whirly grabs the bundle of envelopes with its gloved hands and passes them out***

**Poli:** "Okay, the rules of the game are that you will only advance to the next round if you follow and succeed whatever Truth or Dare you are given. Some of them have "punishments" if you do not follow through with what you are told to do. Now remember, you must be secret about what you received. That's the good part about this, because no one will know what you're about to do. ***Chuckles evilly*** "Okay, Ash goes first because he's the main character of Pokemon!"

***Ash opens up his first envelope***

_**Truth:**__ Is it true that you favor Pikachu the most over the rest of your pokemon?_

_**Dare:**__ Say to Gary: "You were always better than me in battling and I really am a loser."_

**Ash:** "What?! Well, in that case, I'll choose Truth. See, since Pikachu was my first pokemon, I-"

**Poli:** "Excuse, me, folks, but it seems that I have made a slight change of plans. It seems that those Truths that I wrote are lame, so I will not include them. We'll just do the dares instead!" ***Chuckles evilly once more***

**Everyone:** "WHAT?!"

**Poli:** "Yeppers, that's right!" YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY, OR I WILL TELL MY WHIRLY TO USE WATER GUN ON ALL OF YOU!"

***Everyone sweatdrops, shuts up, and crosses off their Truths***

**Poli:** "Okay, Ashy-boy, you go first!"

Gary: "Hey, that's my name for him!"

**Poli:** "Oh, well! Let's begin!"

Ash: ***Sighs and walks over to Gary*** "I can't believe I have to say this. ***Takes a deep breath and looks at Gary with an expression with a strange mixture of nonchalance, annoyance, and nausea*** Gary, you were always better in battling and I really am a loser. I need to go throw up now, excuse me!"

**Poli:** "La toilet's in the back."

**Gary:** "Heh, I knew you'd come to your senses one day, _Ashy-boy_!"

Poli: "Okay then…while Ash hurls in 'la' bathroom, let's check out the dares that the rest of you have!"

_**Pikachu:**__ Use 'Thundershock' on everyone- even Ash._

_**Misty:**__ Kiss Gary for at least ten seconds._

_**Brock:**__ First, cook a whole meal for May. Then, go ten minutes in a room full of pretty girls without saying a word or flirting with any of them._

_**Gary:**__ Kiss Misty for at least ten seconds._

_**Jessie:**__ Hit James in the face with a banana cream pie._

_**James:**__ Try to talk without your accent. If you don't, Meowth gets to use 'Fury Swipe' on you._

_**Meowth:**__ Use 'Fury Swipe' on Leona._

_**Tracey:**__ Mimic Daisy_

_**Daisy:**__ Mimic Misty_

_**May:**__ Stand in a room all by yourself with the delicious meal that Brock made for you without eating anything for ten minutes. WARNING: The meal will include delectable soup AND noodles! If you lose, you have to kiss Brock._

_**Max:**__ Dress up in a Treecko costume and sing "I'm a Little Teapot"._

_**Dawn:**__ Try to make Paul smile. If you don't, you get to have your Buneary use 'Ice Beam' on you._

_**Harley:**__ Dye your hair a different color (besides purple- and it can't be brown, red, black, blond, or gray)._

_**Solidad: **__Put brown highlights in your hair._

_**Kenny:**__ Sit in a bathtub full of mud, dirt, and Caterpie for ten minutes._

_**Zoey:**__ (Try to) make Paul laugh- if that's even possible._

_**Barry: **__Kiss Leona._

_**Leona:**__ Insult your childhood friend Dawn._

_**Paul:**__ Stare at Whirly's swirl on its stomach and try not to get hypnotized. If you don't succeed, you will have to sing the song 'Striped Sweater' _**(A/N: From "Spongebob"- lol)**_ when you wake up._

_**Drew:**__ Cut off a 'flick' of your hair and give it to May._

***Ash comes back from the bathroom***

**Poli: **"Okay, now we can begin. Whirly, please turn the wheel so we can see who goes second!"

**Whirly:** "Whirrrrrrl!" ***Gives colored wheel a good "whirl"****; it lands on Solidad***

**Solidad: *****Bottle of brown hair dye appears magically in her hand******* "Uh, okay, then, I guess I'll go put the highlights in…?" ***Goes to bathroom***

**Poli:** "While Solidad puts Brunette highlights in her hair-"

**Harley: **"Why? She has such beautiful salmon-colored hair!"

**Poli: *****Shrugs nonchalantly******* "Because I wanted to see what it would look like. ***Smiles smugly*** "Why, you like her or something?"

**Harley:** "No!" ***Blushes*******

**Poli: **"On to the next contestant!" ***Wheel is spun and it lands on Meowth***

**Meowth:** "Okay! I haven't used 'Fuwy Swipe' in a long time!" ***Uses 'Fury Swipe' on Leona***

**Leona: **"Hey- what're you- OW! Get off me, Meowth!"

**Poli: **"Okay, Leona. I'll give you a little break and let you go next."

**Dawn:** "Hey, that wasn't nice, Meowth! She's like, my best friend!"

**Meowth:** ***Shrugs*** "Hey, I don't even know 'dis 'gal 'dat well, but it doesn't matta anyway, 'cuz I get to use 'Fuwy Swipe' AND I gotta play by 'da rules in 'dis hea' game!"

**Leona:** "Oh, just stay out of it, Dawn! And I've never seen anyone with blue hair like yours before. You're like, a total weirdo!"

**Dawn: *****Tears form in eyes***** **"What?! I…I thought we were friends!"

**Leona: *****Rolls eyes***** **"Sheesh, Dawn, I was kidding. That's my dare- to insult you. You can be so dense sometimes."

**Dawn: **"Oh, so that was part of the dare, too, right? You don't really think I'm dense, right?"

**Leona:** "Actually…I wasn't kidding on that part. Okay, NOW I'm kidding."

**Everyone:** "What?"

**Poli: **"Hey- no being confusing, or you will BE confused! Whirly, use Hypnosis on Leona!"

***Leona passes out*******

**Meowth: **"Why, she's out cold!"

**Barry: **"Hey- how am I supposed to do my dare then?"

**Ash: **"Why, what's your Dare, Barry?"

**Poli:** "You'll just have to wait and see, Ashy. In that case, Barry gets to go next. Oh, his dare fits in SO WELL right now!"

**Barry:** "Oh, right, I see." ***Blushes a little, then leans down and kisses Leona gently on the lips, which causes her to wake up from the Hypnosis***

**Leona: **"Uh, Barry, was that…you?" ***Blushes***

**Barry: *****Blushes red***** **"Yeah, ya see, that was, sorta, my dare. Sorry." ***Sweatdrops*******

**Leona:** ***Giggles slightly, then kisses Barry on cheek***** **"Well, aren't I lucky then?"

***Everyone "whoo's" and cheers*******

**Poli:** ***Sighs dreamily*** "Ah, yes, just like in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_."

**Max:** "What's that?"

**Poli:** *******Annoyed*** "Never mind. The next contestant is…Jessie!"

**Jessie: *****Giggles while banana cream pie appears in her hand and shoves the whole thing in James's face*******

**James:** "What the-? Jess, what was that for?"

***Everyone laughs at what a mess James is, while he wipes some whipped cream off and smears it on Jessie***

**Jessie: *****Gasp***** **"My beautiful face! You're gonna pay for this!"

***Suddenly, a pile of pies appears*******

**Max: *****Grabs a pie***** **"PIE FIGHT!!!!!"

***Everyone, even Poli and Whirly, gets into a banana cream pie fight and soon, they are covered in whipped cream and bananas***

**Poli:** "Okay, I think that's enough chaos. Okay, let's spin la wheel!"

***Whirly spins wheel and it lands on…Misty!***

**Misty:** "You have got to be kidding me!"

**Poli:** "Oh-ho, no, I'm not kidding. This is gonna be pret-ty exciting."

**Misty:** "Well, for me it's not!"

**Paul:** "Well, come on already. Quit stalling!"

**Gary: **"Hey, toots, yours can't be half as bad as mine is."

**Misty: *****Walks over to Gary and takes a deep breath, blushing*** "I'm not so sure about that."

**Gary:** "Whoa, wait. I think I know what your dare is."

**Misty:** "I think I know what yours is, too." ***She sits down next to Gary***

***Both take a deep breath, and lean in, while Poli watches with anticipation***

***Finally, Gary and Misty's lips press together, their eyes wide open in disbelief (but then Misty's start to close, while Gary has one eyebrow raised confusedly-his eyes start to close too, though) (A/N: EEK! Egoshipping moment! Lol). This continues for a little more than ten seconds until they break apart, panting and blushing***

***Ash starts to get a little annoyed- not to mention jealous*******

**Poli:** ***Smirking*** "So, how was it, guys?"

**Misty: **"How was it? I can't believe I had to kiss Mr. Egotistic!" ***Points to Gary***

**Gary:** "Really? Look who's talkin', Hothead!"

***Before they start to argue, Poli smirks some more and interrupts them***

**Poli:** "Ahem! Really guys, how was it?"

***They stop glaring at each other and look at Poli***

**Misty: *****Sighs***** **"Well, if you really must know, it wasn't that great…"

**Gary:** "But it wasn't that bad, either." ***Half-smiles and looks at Misty***

**Misty: *Half-smiles back* **"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

**Ash:** ***Glares jealously at Misty and Gary*** "Okay, I think that was really sweet and nice and everything, but we should really get to the next contestant. Right, Poli?"

**Poli:** "Hmm…" ***Smirks*** "I think that _someone's_," ***Glances at Ash*** "A little jealous, huh, Ash?"

**Ash:** "Are you kidding? _Why_ would I be jealous of a stupid little dare like that?"

**Poli:** "Maybe because you- AND Dawn **(A/N: I'm a big fan of 'Cavaliershipping', so I made Dawn jealous of Misty and Gary as well as Ash; sorry, Ikari and Penguin shippers!)** seem to be blushing and look quite mad!" ***Sing-songy voice***

**Ash and Dawn:** "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! WE ARE **NOT** JEALOUS OF THAT KISS!"

***Everyone, especially Poli, Misty, and Gary sweatdrop***

**Daisy: *Sighs impatiently* **"Can we like, move on already? Whose turn is like, next?"

***Whirly spins wheel and the next lucky contestant is, surprisingly, Dawn!***

**Dawn:** "Okey-dokey, then. ***Strolls over to Paul and talks in a flirtatious voice*** "Hey, Paul. Did I mention how your hair looks great in that shade of purple?"

**Paul:** "Not working. You're not gonna make me smile. Pathetic."

**Dawn:** "I AM NOT PATHETIC, IF THERE'S ANYONE HERE THAT'S PATHETIC, IT'S YOU! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS SO GRUMPY ALL THE TIME AND YOU TAKE OUT ALL OF YOUR ANGER ON- HEY- WHAT'RE YOU SMILING ABOUT?"

**Paul: **"Sorry, I was just smirking about how stupid you look right now yelling at me for taking my anger out on people when you're the one that's really tak-"

**Poli:** "Okay, guys, that's enough. Dawn wins the 'match', if you can call it that."

**Paul:** "What?! But why? I wasn't smiling!"

**Dawn:** "Yes you were!" ***Now **_**she**_** smirks***

**Paul:** "That wasn't smiling. It was smirking."

**Poli:** "According to me, smirking and smiling are the same thing. So, therefore, if I get to be both the judge and hostess of this cheesy game show, I say that Dawn wins."

**Max:** "Well, what about grinning?"

**Gary:** "Or half-smiling?"

**Kenny:** "Or 'three-quarters-of-the-way' smiling?"

**Poli, Paul, and Dawn: *Facepalm and sweatdrop***

**Poli:** "I think it's time to get to the next contestant…"

***Whirly spins the wheel, which lands on- Tracey!***

**Tracey:** "Um, I'm not so sure about how I'm supposed to do this, Poli."

**Poli:** "Well, you _obviously _know Daisy's personality, since you've been sketching her for so long." *******Smirks*******

***A couple of people in the crowd "Oooh****" while Tracey blushes bright red***

**Tracey: **"Arrgh, fine." *******Gets up, grabs random purse, stands at the front of the stage, facing the audience, and puts on a Daisy's "valley-girl" accent*******

"Hey? Like, what's up? I'm Daisy, and as you like, already know, I'm one of the sensational sisters out of the Waterflower family (not to mention, like, the most beautiful)!" ***Grins and strikes a flirtatious pose with pink purse******* "I'm like, sooo glad I won third place in a beauty pageant, traveling the world is like, sooo much fun- not to mention free five-star hotel service AND a salon and spa!" *******Blushes a little out of embarrassment*******

***Nervously***** **"So, how was it?"

**Poli:** "Well, I think you did…an exceptional job, but why don't you ask Daisy what she thought of it?"

**Daisy: *****Thinks for a moment, then her lips slowly form into a smile******* "That…was like…SO AWESOME! You like, totally captured the real me, Tracey!"

**Tracey:** "I- I did?!"

**Daisy:** "_Totally_. Except that pink purse does NOT match with your outfit at all."

***Everyone laughs jollily (A/N: I know that's not a word, but oh well!)*******

**Poli:** "Okay, Whirly, you know what to do!"

***Wheel is spun and lands on Harley*******

**Harley:** "Wowzers! I'm actually excited about this little dare, Poli. Where's my hair dye?"

**Poli:** "Right here. Sorry, I don't have any normal hair colors." *******Whips out a bunch of hair dye bottles in a different rainbow of colors*******

**Harley:** "Well, that's perfectly fine with me, hon. Let's see what these babies can do!" ***Rushes to bathroom to bump right into Solidad, who has chocolate-brown highlights in her hair*******

**Solidad:** "Oh, hi, Harley. I'm so glad you're here right now. Does my hair look okay? I kind of don't wanna go back on stage looking like a total freak."

**Harley: **"Well, I'll be, Solidad! You look great with or without highlights! Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go dye my hair a different color."

**Solidad:** "Thanks. Boy, I just know you're gonna come up with a weird combination for your hair."

**Harley:** "Exactly." ***Sets bottles down, ****takes hat off and brushes out purple locks*******

**Solidad:** "But doesn't your hair already look weird enough? *******Sweatdrops nerviously***** **Eh, no offense or anything!"

**Harley:** "Well, I guess you could say tha- Hey!" ***Sets down brush and turns to give her a glare***

**Solidad:** "Never mind, never mind! Now if you'll excuse _me_, I've gotta get back to the show." *******Leaves bathroom*******

**Poli: **"And while Harley is in the bathroom, let's spin the wheel to see who goes ne- Hey, Solidad! Oh my gosh, your hair looks great! The pink and chocolate go great together!"

**Solidad:** "Thanks."** *****Sits down next to Brock, who tries to flirt with her. As always he is eventually stopped by Misty (A/N: YES- MISTY gets to pull his ear, just like the old times!), who pulls his unusually flexible ear and brings him back to reality before Max or Croagunk can get to him*******

**Poli:** ***Sweatdrops at all the chaos*** "Okaaaaay, as I was saying, the next person to go is…James!"

**James:** "How do you do, Poli? Okay, let's see…my dare was…** *****Looks down at envelope and lets out a scream after realizing that he **_**wasn't**_** supposed to talk with his British accent*******

**Poli:** "Okay, Meowth, go get 'em."

**Meowth:** "That's right!" ***Dashes towards James***

**James:** "AAAHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO!" *******Tries to run away, but unfortunately, Meowth is too fast for him and stops him. Meowth then uses 'Fury Swipe' on the poor guy*******

**Meowth: *Shrugs again* **"Sorry, Jimbo, but like I said before, I gotta play by 'da rules. Boy, 'dis sure is fun!"

**Poli:** "Sorry, James. But you'll get a better dare next time."

**James:** "Will it involve any pain or suffering?"

**Poli:** "Maybe…maybe not. Okay, Whirly, who's the next 'victim'?"

**Whirly: *****Spins wheel***** **"Whirrrrrrrrrl!" *******Lands on Max*******

**Max:** "This…is gonna be embarrassing. ***Sighs and puts on random Treecko costume***

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout,_

_here is my handle, here is my spout._

_When I get all steamed up hear me shout,_

_Just tip me over and pour me out!"_

***Everyone cracks up while Max quickly changes out of Treecko costume***

**Max: *****Wipes sweat from forehead******* "Whew, glad _that_ was over. ***Mumbles to self* **Hopefully I should be _getting_ my first Treecko soon, instead of being forced to dress up as one."

***Wheel is spun by Whirly and Pikachu is 'the chosen one'!***

**Pikachu:** "Pi-ka!"

**Poli:** "Nice to hear you're excited, Pikachu. Are ya ready?"

**Pikachu:** "Chaaa (Yes!)! PIIIIII-KKKAAAAAA-CHHHHUUUUUUU!" *******Gigantic electric thundershock stuns and electrocutes everyone, even the audience!*******

**Ash:** "Gosh, Pikachu…nice to know that you sure are…hyped up today…"

***After that remark, everyone falls anime-style to the ground, burned to a crisp***

**Pikachu:** "Pika-pi (Ash!)!"

**Poli:** "Don't worry. He'll be okay. On to the next contestant!"

***Whirly spins wheel and it lands on Drew***

**Drew:** "No way, Poli. There's NO way I'm gonna cut my hair- and then give it to my biggest rival!"

**May: *Smirks at Drew* **"Wow, Drew. I never thought of you as a chicken."

***Everyone laughs and Barry makes chicken clucking noises while Drew looks at the silver scissors in his hands**** and scowls***

**Drew:** "Fine, I'll do it- and I'll prove to you that I'm not chicken, May. Why, this is a piece of cake. I don't even know why I didn't do it ten seconds ago."

***Everyone watches with anticipation as Drew raises the scissors ever so slightly (maybe even a little hesitantly) and grabs one section of his emerald-colored hair. He doesn't realize that May is now standing right in front of him, smirking*******

**May:** "Are you so sure about this, Drew? I'm pretty sure that I saw quite a nervous look on your face."

**Drew:** "I'm as ready as ever, _May_. See?" *******Snips off piece of hair in less than a second and places it in her hand***** **"It's all yours."

**May:** "I have to say, I'm pretty impressed. But this was so simple, and I _know _I saw that scared look on your face because you were afraid to cut off a piece of your _beautiful_ hair. This was nothing, but I'm guess you're just chicken to do bigger stuff?" *******Smirks and places hands on hips, still clutching Drew's hair*******

**Drew:** "Nuh-uh." ***Flicks hair that wasn't cut off***

**May:** "Well- prove it!"

**Drew:** "Okay, I will!" *******He presses his lips firmly to May's for just a second, then pulls back**** and smirks at the look on May's face***

***Everyone "oohs" and giggles in shock***

**May:** *******Blushes bright pink***"I- uh- I…"

**Drew:** "That's right. No need to thank me. And that just proves to you that I'm not chicken to do anything."** *****With that, he smirks at her, flicks his hair, and presses something else into the palm of her hand before sitting down*******

***May looks at him in surprise for a second before checking to see what he placed in her hand***

**A rose.**

***Just when May is about to open her mouth to speak, Harley rushes onto the stage, his once-violet-colored hair now dyed in a rainbow of pink, yellow, blue, platinum (A/N: The color, not the game lol "Pok****é****-reference"!), green, and orange*******

**Harley:** "Hey guys! Look, don't you just love the new me?!"

***Everyone sweatdrops big time at the sight of him- or, rather, the sight of the monstrosity of his hair*******

**Solidad:** "Oh, wow, Harley…"

**Harley:** "I told you I would come out looking like a different person! I'm unique, and there's nothing anyone can do to make me change my hair! I love it- this is the 'New Harley'!"

**Max:** "And I thought the old Harley was creepy enough…"

**Poli: *****Shudders at all the creepiness******* "Okay, I think it's time we spin the wheel once more. Whirly?"

***The wheel is spun by Whirly and it lands on none other than- Brock!*******

**Poli:** "FINALLY!"

***Everyone stares at her like she's nuts*******

**Poli: *****Sweatdrops******* "Er, uh, ahem, Brock, it's your turn."

**Brock:** "Uh, yeah, I can see that…" *******Sweatdrops and blushes at Poli's reaction*******

**May:** "Hey, I guess I should stand up, too."

**Poli:** "Exactly. As you both know, Brock will cook a meal for May in the kitchen, which is also in the back near 'la' bathroom-"

**Gary:** "Just wonderin', but why do you say 'la' all the time? I think the word you're looking for is 'the'...?"

**Poli:** "Yes, I know- _Oak_, but it sounds so much cuter when I say 'la', especially if I'm describing '_LA_' toilet or bathroom!"

**Gary:** *******Sweatdrops******* "Okay then…you're…creepin' me out a little bit, but that's…that's okay…"

**Poli:** "Good. Now Brock-o, you're gonna head to the kitchen, right? And May, he'll tell you when dinner's ready."

**May:** "Okay."** *****Stomach grumbles***** **"I think this is gonna be harder than I thought."

**Brock:** "What about that other part of my dare? The part with all the girls?" *******Stares into space dreamily*******

**Poli:** "Hmm…well I'm not sure if you're daydream is something different from my dare, 'cuz you're actually NOT going to be flirting with them. You actually can't say anything to them at all." ***Cackles maliciously***

**Brock:** "Why, oh why did you give me this dare?"

**Poli:** "It's part of the challenge, 'Brock-o ol' buddy'. Now get used to it. Anyways, that part of the dare comes later. For now…GET TO WORK!"

**Brock: *****Salutes******* "Yes, ma'am!" *******Runs to kitchen and begins "whipping up" delectable meal for his buddy May*******

**Poli: **"While we wait for ol' Brock-o to cook the food, The Great 'Whirl will now spin 'la' wheel!"

***Whirly 'Double Slaps' her, as it hates to be called 'The Great 'Whirl', then spins 'la' wheel***

**Poli: *****Rubs pain on cheek where she was slapped******* "Boy, I guess I got it, big time. Okay, Kenny, you're up. Whirly, please bring out the bathtub."

***Kenny shudders before stepping in front of the tub, which is filled to 'la' brim with all sorts of mud, dirt, and, the best part of all- Caterpie (A/N: This wouldn't be too pleasant in Misty's case, now, would it?)!*******

**Kenny:** "Uh…should I change?"

**Dawn:** "NOT IN HERE, KENNY!"

**Poli:** "No, that's the malicious part of my giving you the dare. Your clothes will get all 'mucky' and dirty! Mwahahahaha!"

***More sweatdropping comes from the rest of the contestants, as well as the equally "creeped out" audience*******

**Kenny: *****Nervously steps into the tub******* "Um, o…kay…aw, yuck! This feels gross! You are one cruel person, Poli."

**Drew:** "Are you sure she's not a Poliwhirl?"

**Poli:** "Shut it! Now, while Kenny is waiting in the tub for ten minutes, and Brock's in the kitchen, we'll move on to our last contestant, Paul! Please stand in the center of the stage, Paul."

**Paul: *****Sarcastically***** **"Oh, whoop-de-doo, it's my turn. How ironic that I'm the last one, huh, Poli? You must not like me very much."** *****Gets up and stands at the front of the stage near Poli and Whirly*******

**Poli:** "Just stand there. Okay, now all I need you to do is stare at Whirly's swirl and try not to get hypnotized, 'kay?"

**Paul:** *******Raises eyebrow***"And if I do get hypnotized?"

**Poli:** "Then your punishment is to sing "Striped Sweater" in front of the entire audience."

**Paul:** "…

Right. Okay, here goes." *******Gazes at Whirly's stomach***** "**Whatever, I'll bet you any amount of money that I'm _not _going to fall asl-" *******Gets hypnotized and hits the floor, sleeping*******

**Ash:** "I had a feeling that would happen…"

**Poli:** "Oh, this is gonna be great! I haven't heard that song in ages **(A/N: Actually, in real life, I have lol, that episode of Spongebob is on demand and I watch it all the time xD)**, and I can't wait for Paul to sing it! Tralalalalala!" *******Sing-song voice*******

***Suddenly, Brock bursts out of the kitchen, clad (A/N: Lol I love that word!) in a chef's hat and his famous pink lace apron*******

**Brock:** "MAY! SOUP'S ON!!!!! I made all your favorites!"

**Barry: *****Surprised******* "Well, that was fast…"

**Ash:** "Yeah, Brock is awesome. He can cook up a storm in just seconds!

**Jessie:** "I have to agree. When I was lost in the woods the tall twerp _did_ happen to make the most delicious pot of soup that I've ever tasted!" **(A/N: Think "Forest Grumps", people!)**

**Brock: *****Blushes at little at compliments and runs hand through spiky-licious hair******* "Well…I try."

**May:** "Oh, Brock, if only I'd appreciate your food more often, then this would be a piece of cake. Well, here I go."

**Poli:** "Okay, Brock, my sweet, now remember, your job is to make sure that May tries not to eat any of the food for exactly ten minutes-"

**Kenny:** "Speaking of ten minutes, are mine up yet?"

**Poli:** "Nope! You still have…" *******Checks watch***** **"Five minutes left. You must remember, my dear Kenny, patience is a virtue."

**Kenny:** "Yeah, yeah."** *****Grouchily sits in bathtub, covered in mud with a few Caterpie crawling on top of his head and arms*******

**Brock:** "Why…is he sitting in a bathtub full of Caterpie? Never mind. And hey- I thought _I_ was your dear, Poli!"

**Poli:** "You, Brock-o, are my sweet."

**Brock:** "Oh, right…"

**Poli:** "Furthermore, I thought you were creeped out by me…" ***Looks hurt and heartbroken***

**Brock:** *******Blushes and sweatdrops- once again***** **"Uh, no, I- uh…never mind."

**May:** "CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH IT?! I'M HUNGRY!"

**Brock: **"But I thought that you're _not _supposed to eat anything…"

**May:** "I know…I'm just…hungry to_ admire_ it all…"

***They both walk into the kitchen, where delightful and delicious smells and sights greet May*******

"Oh, Brock, this looks…this looks…"

**Brock:** "Do you like it?"

***The splendid sight is an intricate centerpiece piled high with dishes of steaming soups, stews, and bowls of fresh ramen noodles, May's favorite. Hidden in the back is a luscious-looking cake and ice cream*******

**May:** *******Starry-eyed******* "It's a work of art!But I can't eat it!"

***She bursts into tears, along with Brock*******

**Brock:** "I know! And to think I wasted my time to cook the entire thing! Waaahh!"

***They both hug each other out of sadness before realizing what they were doing and awkwardly pull away*******

**May: **"Well, I guess now all we can do is wait. There's no way that I'm gonna lose and have to kiss you- uh, no offense-"

**Brock:** "None taken. Besides, you like Drew now, remember?" *******Smirks*******

**May:** ***Blushes and turns red*** "Don't rub it in!"** *Whispers***

"As I was saying, I may be hungry, but I'm not that desperate." *******Eyes delicious food******* "Okay, maybe I am."

**Brock:** "I can see that."

**May:** "I'll just have to close my eyes for now!"

***Meanwhile, the others wait a good ten minutes on stage*******

**Poli: **"3…2…1. Okay, Kenny, time to get out outta' 'la' tub. I have to say, I'm impressed, and I just wanted to let you all know that even though some of you didn't succeed, you're all gonna move on to the next round. This proves that I really do love you all, 'ain't it?"

***Everyone cheers (except for May and Brock, who are still in the other room, and Paul, who is obviously still dozing off)*******

**Paul:** "Zzzzzzzzzz…"

**Poli:** "Oops! I almost forgot. Rise and shine, Paul, it's a brand now day. Whirly, 'Bubblebeam'!"

***Whirly releases bubbles from its cute, pudgy, gloved hands and waked up Paul, who jumps in shock*******

**Paul:** ***Covered in a gooey and soapy mess of bubbles* **"What was that for?!"

**Poli:** "As I said approximately fifteen seconds ago, 'Rise and shine, Paul, it's time to get up!' You dozed off, remember?"

**Paul:** *******Facepalms******* "Just give me the microphone. Let's just get this over with."

**Poli: *****Excitely gives Paul mic and Whirly cues up music***** **

**Paul:** "Look, I'm just doing this to prove that I'm not afraid to do anything. I actually hate singing." *******Sighs and takes a deep breath*******

"_The best time to wear a striped sweater,_

_Is all the time!_

_One with a collar, turtleneck; that's the kind!_

'_Cuz when you're wearing that one…special…sweater_!

Okay I'm done." *******Hands Poli the mic, and surprisingly, everyone claps*******

**Poli:** "That was awesome, Paul. I never knew you could sing so well."

**Paul:** "Well, I never said I wasn't good at it. I just don't like singing, and I'm not gonna ever again."

**Poli:** "Don't be so sure; you'll get your chance in the spotlight another time."

**Zoey:** "Hey, Poli? Ya mind if I can go next and get my dare over with?"

**Poli:** "Sure. Okay, citizens, before Paul sings, Zoey will now do her dare!"

**Zoey:** "Paul- knock, knock!"

**Paul: *****Scowls******* "Didn't work with Dawn, not gonna work for you. I'm not gonna laugh. Ugh, who's there?"

**Zoey: *****Sweatdrops nerviously******* "Um…banana? Or was it orange? Uh, heh, heh…"

**Paul: **"…"

**Poli: *****Facepalms******* "Um…uh…okay, then, I guess now Paul could sing his song…?"

**Zoey:** "Hey- really guys! I _am_ funny! I just…wanted to get that over with!"

**Kenny:** "Oh, _sure_, you're hilarious."

**Zoey: *****Hits him in the stomach, causing him to writhe in pain*******

**Poli: **"Okay, ANYWAY, guess what, folks, it looks like we only have a few minutes left, and it's also time to check up on Brock and May, because their time is up!"

***Poli opens the door to find Brock leaning against the wall and May sitting on the floor with her eyes shut, trying not to look at the food*******

"Uh, guys? You do know that your time is up. You can come back now."

**Brock:** "All right! Now where's the second part of my dare?"

**Poli:** "I'll get to that in just a sec. For now, May, since you've been a good girl, you may finally eat this beautiful meal made by the amazing Brock-o!"

**May:** "YAY! THANK YOU!" *******Eats everything in a flash and cries because of its goodness******* "That was…soooooo good! Thanks you, Brock!"

**Barry:** "Well, that was fast…"

**Max:** "You said that already!"

**Barry:** "So? According to the 1st amandment, I have a freedom of speech, ya know!"

***Barry and Max get into an argument, but eventually shut up when Whirly uses 'Bubblebeam' this time on **_**them**_*****

**Poli:** "ANYWAY! Okay, that's better. Brock-o, much to your delight, and to my disappointment, there are a bunch of girls in that room waiting for you. As you know, you can't say anything to them for exactly ten minutes. By the way, the room is see-through, but you can't see out of it. This way, we all know_ exactly_ what's going on! Ready?"

**Brock:** "You bet I am!" *******Blushing******* "Where are the ladies?"

**Poli: *****Opens door to see-through room******* "Right here."

***Brock steps in to find about a hundred beautiful girls dressed in pretty- and a bit revealing- gowns (A/N: Yes, this does include Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys- much to Brock's 'duh-light'- sorry, I love to say that, lol); they were apparently all staring at him, because he fainted and hit the floor the second he walked in the doorway for a good ten minutes (A/N: Btw those ten minutes pass because everyone stands around for that period of time, mouth agape in shock that ol' Brock fainted lol)!*******

**Poli: *****Gasps******* "BROCK! I'll help you!"

***Autumn, Suzie, and Queen Lucy bend down to the floor and kiss him on the cheek(s), causing the poor teenager to wake up- and blush; they help him up off the floor just seconds before Poli can reach him***

**Lucy:** "That's okay, Poli, we got him." ***Three of them smile innocently while Poli sulks jealously***

**Poli:** "I'll help Brock for sure next time, girls! I'll get you, my pretties, and your little…" ***Eyes Suzie's Vulpix* **"…Vulpix, too!" *******Cackles maliciously*******

**Brock: *****Frowns and scoops up Vulpix in his arms******* "Don't you touch Vulpix!"

**Poli:** "Okay, okay, I was just, eh, kidding around! So, it looks like you obviously passed your challenge, Brock-o." ***Grimaces* **"Congratulations. So, as I am very sad to say, my fellow contestants and audience, we have finally but unfortunately ended this first round of Truth or Dare Challenge! I hope you all had a jolly ol' time and we hope to see-"

**Daisy:** "Hey, like, wait a second! You forgot _my_ dare!"

**Poli:** "Oh, right! I'm sorry, Daisy. Sorry, ladies and gentle-'mon', Daisy is going to be our last and final contestant. Okay, Daisy, you're up."

**Daisy: *****Stands at the front of the stage (like Tracey did) and takes a deep breath******* "Hi, I'm Misty! There's nothing much to really say about me except for the fact that I have three beautiful and talented older sisters, I want to be the world's best water pokemon master, _and_- boy, I've never told anyone this one, but I also have had a secret crush on Ash ever since I met him!"

***Everyone- audience member, hostess, contestant, you name it- gasps and looks slightly shocked that Daisy would let out Misty's biggest secret; suddenly, both Misty and Ash turn bright red and Ash looks at her awkwardly; simultaneously, everyone is staring at them*******

**Ash:** "Is…that true, Misty?" *******Blushes awkwardly again*******

**Daisy: *****Senses Misty's embarrassment and speaks up******* "Uh, no, Ash, I was like, just joking when I said that; really! I just said that because you guys have like, traveled together for so long, and I...I'm sorry you all heard that. Like, just forget everything I said, please!"

***Whispers in Misty's ear*** "Please, Mist, I am like, soooo sorry I said that. I was just kidding! Misty, Misty? W-What are you like, doing?!"

**Misty, holding back tears and still as red as an Electrode, slowly takes out her infamous mallet******* "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DAISY! COME BACK HERE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! ASH THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL! COME BACK!"

***Ash and the others sweatdrop; Ash is confused…maybe even a little relieved…***

**Poli: ****Senses awkwardness** "Okay, everyone, that's all the time we have for today! Hope to see y'all review/comment my story **(A/N: Well obviously, you don't have to if you don't want to lol)** and we will all- hopefully- see each other next time, on 'Pokemon: The Truth or Dare Challenge'! Ta, ta for now! Whirly, 'la' curtain please?"

***Theme music cues on and Whirly closes the curtain as the whole cast bows***

*****End of Round 1 and Chapter 2!*****

**A/N: So…how'd you like it? Wasn't that funny, right? I know lol; but it's supposed to be corny and cheesy, right? Comments and criticism are greatly accepted- just try not to make the criticism too harsh, okay? Poli's a little sensitive over here, lol. Btw, sorry if she's kind of mean and annoying, I'm not really like that…okay, sometimes I am lol. And sorry about some of the dares- some of them (like Zoey's) were last minute- they'll be better next time! Ooh, what's gonna happen between Ash and Misty? And will Brock EVER get a girlfriend (besides his #1 fangirl, ME?!)?! Stay tuned!**

**Anyway, I kind of feel like a couple of them were out-of-character, especially Solidad and Leona, but if anyone else is "OOC", please feel free to let me know- I wanna keep all of them in character as best as I can! By the way, the next round will have to wait until I can get enough dares from you guys for each contestant- please make sure they're appropriate (some kissing is allowed, but nothing more than that, please!), and I'll be the judge of which ones to put in. So, remember, next round is your round! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice jolly rest of 'la' day! =D)**

**Another thing to take note of, if you didn't already:**

**Various shippings I used:**

**Pokeshipping (obviously)**

**Egoshipping**

**Some hints of one-sided Ikarishipping (Dawn flirting?)**

**Handymanshipping**

**Contestshipping**

**Hint of Zoey/Kenny (forgot what they were called)**

**Breeder, Luck, and Kitchenmaidshipping all mixed in one**

**Shoppingshipping**

**Harley/Solidad (forgot what they were called, too- lol)**

**Hints of Rocketshipping**

**Err, uh…did I forget any?**

***By the way, "Alterer"- I'm going to save your dare for the third chapter, which is the special "group Olympic round"; so don't worry, I'm definitely putting yours in! *******

***Please no harsh flames or cursing when commenting, 'kay? Bye everyone! =D***


End file.
